Nii-san the Bloodedge
by icekitsune13darkfire
Summary: Jin's thoughts on having to hunt down his brother for the military, and Noel walks in oh he really hates her. Jin x Ragna Warning: yaoi, brother complex, slight use of bad language, partly AU
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) So I just found this in my files. Sort of old but I still am into blazblue sooo yeah I'm putting it up :)

[edit 2013/12/30 fixing up some things before woring on more of it]

Disclaimer: I do not own BlazBlue or any of its characters

Nii-san the Blood-Edge

Jin Kisaragi sat at his desk writing a report. Or, that's what he was supposed to be doing. Really he could not focus on anything. Because he couldn't get one person out of his mind: Ragna, the person he killed. The person he was still supposed to kill._ Ragna_. He sighed unhappily and tried to continue his paperwork. _I love you nii-san. I love you, but I have to kill you. We both know that. _His mouth twitched as he almost smiled; remembering old times with his big brother, and immediately got depressed again. Jin never really had Ragna the way he wanted him… Their _sister_ certainly made sure of that, he thought of her with contempt.

There was shy a knock on his door before a lieutenant walked in. "M-major Kisaragi, I-I'm here to get the…" she trailed off, eyes wide at his display of emotions. Usually the major was apathetic, though he seemed to show dislike to her. "Are you, feeling unwell sir?" He sat there mumbling to himself, unmoving, pen in hand. What was he saying… nii-san?

Jin's eyes snapped to the invading girl. She stood in front of his desk nervously rubbing her hands together, with green eyes and bright blonde bangs framing her face, that... annoying... face. His fist tighted around the pen.

"Um..." Noel was extremely nervous standing in front of him, she found him to be more than intimidating.

He nodded, indicating that he was fine, but his clear piercing eyes narrowed, cold and cruel as the ice he manipulates. "You!" he growled at her.

"Ah!" she became flustered and gave an awkward salute, "I-I'm Lieutenant Noel Vermilion, I am here to collect the report on your last mission, and bring you information regarding Ragna the Blood-Edge." As soon as she uttered those words Jin was up and pushing the barely finished report into her hands. He must have startled her because she gave a surprised squeak.

"Out!" he snarled lowly. Who was she… this girl looks just like _her_… How _dare_ she tell _him_ about Ragna? If indeed this 'Ragna the Blood-Edge' is his brother. He sighed and put on his well worn, neutral, bored expression. "Sorry, could I have those information papers?" He said calmly, and held out his hand expectantly.

"Here" She placed the envelope in his gloved hand and hurried out of the room. He sat down and tore the papers open. Quickly he scanned the words.

"Damn!" Jin said quietly as he ran a hand through his pale blonde hair. These papers were more than a week old, there is no way Ragna would actually be in any of the spots he was sighted. But…he wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't at least _try_ to find his brother.

Haha, _Brother._ He brushed a finger over his lips. Yes, he would most defiantly look for nii-san… and kiss those soft blood-stained lips.

(A/N) this was intended to be a one shot just cause I couldn't think of much more… but reviews make me happy-and I really need like constructive criticism - and if any people want more ill try do more chaps, so yeah :D

[edit: working on the next chapter! and maybe drawing a cover image]


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) shout out to waffles4derpy24 it's thanks to them that I am working on this again :) and i just wanted to say I've only played blazblue: calamity trigger and seen a few ep of the anime so if I get anything wrong forgive me, I still love the characters and series.

A few days after getting the information on Ragna, Jin left with a determined yet crazed look in his eyes. He walked, trying not to be seen, he wasn't given permission to go on this mission or given leave. Not that they could really do much, he was too improtant.

When he got to his destination, the city where Ragna was last sighted, he strode through with a cool anger not letting any emotion surface. Suddenly a burly man with a scar on his face stood in his path. Jin tried to walk around the other, not needing the waste of time. The man stopped him thuogh, demanding to battle him.

"I have no idea who you are, but you need to get out of my way." Jin growled at him.

"Don't remember!? I'm Bang Shishigami, look at my face, look at this scar you gave me." With that as the only warning he attacked.

Jin lifted his sword in defense, blow after blow, until he had an opening and shot ice waves out at the irritant. "Ugh," he winced as flashes of memories went before his eyes. Fire. Massacre. Massacre. Freezing everything. He smirked wickedly and brought his sword down for the killing blow. Before his sword connected the ninja's that had been standing to the side watching grabbed their boss and teleported away.

"Che." The abrupt disappearance shook Jin out of his state. He went on his way towards that big building he _knew_ Ragna would be at, trying to destroy. _But I'll destroy you, brother._

It was abandoned. Where were the guards, this was too easy. No one had even been sent after him yet. He narrowed his eyes looking around the white halls, seeing, listening, possibly there would be soldiers waiting here. Ambush him and Ragna, take two birds out with one stone. _No I'm being paranoid, why would they._ But he went farther and heard footsteps echoing behind his own.

"Major Kisaragi!" a voice shouted. He turned around eyes landing on that girl, Noel, the bitch wearing her face. "You need to return at once, I have orders to bring you back" She tryed to keep her voice steady, he could hear her fear though, her hesitation.

"No can do," he bit out, ready to turn away and continue to the main room.

"I don't want to but I will use force," the girl took out her twin guns pointing them at Jin.

"Hn. So be it" he dashed forward unsheathing his sword raining down attacks. She returned them swiftly shots firing. They both dodged fluidly. _Stupid long range weapon._ Jin ducked behind a pillar as a bomb bullett shot of just behind him. _No problem, I'll have fun beating her down. Die!_

He rolled out bringing icecicles up from the floor as he stood. They rammed into Noel sending her flying. He stalked over to her, stabbing the ground next to her, letting ice creep up her from her feet. He almost started laughing. It reached her neck, her face, and he stopped it suddenly. _Shit, wait, I can't kill her._

Jin took his sword back and walked over to the arching doorways, slowing as he got near. He could hear heavy walking on the otherside. A wide grin split across his face. It has to be him.

(A/N) a bit longer than last ch ^.^ next ch he's gonna face Ragna yay :D I'll try to get it done quickly but I'm also working on drawing a manga out of my friends zexal fanfic for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jin burst the doors open taking a flying leap at his brother. Ragna blocked the attack with his large sword, he pushed the blonde back with a scowl on his face.

"Long time no see, _brother._" Jin smiled wide, regaining his balance.

"What are you doing here?" Ragna asked, sounding more done than angry.

"I've been waiting a long time," his voice shook with glee, "and now i get to- haha I get to _kill you again!_" he finished with laughter.

"Tch, what a pain," he swung his large weapon down, meeting up with the flurry of attacks. The motions of fighting were instinctive to them both, neither seemed to be getting the upperhand. Blows of ice and dark energy struck out.

"Ah, Rag~ na~." Jin's mind went back to that time, when the still lived with their sister, when he couldnt take it anymore, burning the house down, cutting off Ragna's arm, and- a man with green hair, familliar. The vision's flashed before his eyes back and forth between the battle he was in now. _Shit what's wrong with me?_

He panted using his sword as a crutch, how, how was Ragna winning so easily? Did more time pass than he was aware, keeping on fighting unconciously? He felt a hard kick to his stomach and landed on his back. "Hehe, so cruel, brother" he drawled, coughing up a bit of blood.

The heterochromatic eyes softened, "I don't want to kill you, stay out of my way." and he walked on.

_But I can't just let you go away again, Nii-san._ Jin thought as the footsteps echoed farther away from him down the corridor. He worked on making his breathing steady and sat himself up. He clenched his teeth and wrapped an arm around his middle, damn must have had a couple broken ribs. Shakily he took step after step followng the path Ragna took.

Soon he heard muffled voices speaking, one his brother, the other a squealing girlish voice. It sounded familliar. He sneered even though he couldn't make out what they were talking about. A sudden dizy spell hit him and he fell to his knees. He coughed again, blood spattering his mouth and gloves. He pushed himself back up and went through the doorway just as the girl- no she was some sort of android- pushed a giant blade through Ragna and her own body. She was laughing gleefully and hugging him.

"Come on Ragna! Let's become one! Our blood feels so good mixing together," She started pulling him towards the big pit of what looked like liquid metal or lava. Ugh her voice was horrible.

"You bitch!" He forced his body to run forward and he dislodged Ragna from the sword, "Only _I_ can hurt my brother." he used hisbody weight to pull her back and they both went tumbling down. _Shit _for a breif second there was a look of terror on his face but it was replaced with meloncholy, he closed his eyes. _Well at least I'm bringing it down with me._

Suddenly there was a gerk on the back of his clothes, he looked up to see his brother struggling to pull him back.

"You...saved me." He said softly with a small smile.

"Tch, I was just returning the favour." Ragna looked away embarassed. He was breathing heavily and stood unsteadily. _He is in worse shape than me, _Jin observed while his head had started feeling better after that bitch melted.

"The place is coming down, let's leave." He took the other's arm over his shoulder.

"Like I'd go with you," he frowned but didnt protest more.

"We have to support each other." They walked slowly back the way they came in. Jin was blushing slightly, he was close to Nii-san holding him and being held. Ragna hated him surely, and he did him in turn, but it's okay because Jin loves him as well.

They both lost more and more blood as they went, vision blurred, feet shuffled slowly, Ragna was loosing consiousness. Well, no surprise there is a gaping hole in his abdomen, it's a wonder he is still alive. The building was crumbling they had to hurry.

"Major Kisaragi!" Noel came running towards them, "Oh- oh my god are you okay?" her eyes went to the man he was supporting. Ragna the Bloodedge"Why... is he here?"

"No time to explain, help get us to my house, that is an order." he closed his eyes, ignoring the instinct to lash out at her. How did she get out of the ice, and seeemingly unharmed? Maybe because he was weakened, but he didn't give it too much thought.

"Yes sir" with almost no hesitation she took the burdon on the other side of him. Surprisingly there was no strain on here slight form. _Well, she is trained for the military._

They rushed to get out of there.

(A/N) hope you liked it! :) i'm not too confident in writing fight scenes ._. also as a reviewer pointed out, since i haven't played more than calamity trigger, to clear up confusion, this will be veering au, different accounts will happen but the world is the same


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) ok so to make it easier when reading i'll explain now, I'm making his house one floor, when you go in theres the living room and a doorway to the kitchen, the other way is a hallway leading to a work room, a guest room on one side, a bathroom at the end, and the master room on the particular reason it just is what I'm imagineing and what fits.

Jin opened his eyes, blinking slowly at the light of dawn. He sat up looking at his surroundings, he was in his own bed. That's right, they made it to his house, it was hard, long, they had to be careful, but his memory is fuzzy after that, he must have passed out. _Where's Nii-san?_ He stood quickly out of bed winceing as he pulled on bandages. He made his way to the guest room leaning on the wall.

Ah they were both in there, sleeping, Ragna in bed and Noel in a chair she must have pulled up. He sat on the edge of the bed by his brother's feet, deciding to wait not feeling quite so mean as to wake them up.

It wasn't too long before the girl was roused from slumber, "Major Kisaragi?" she whispered, "good morning... ah, you should still be in bed!"

He sighed and raised a hand to his face, "I'm fine, just tell me what happened when we got here yesterday." He replied also speaking quietly.

"Well, you seemed exausted, hurt, when we got in you sat on the couch right away and um passed out. I took Ragna to the guest bed and treated his wounds first because they were most severe, then yours, then my own, and brought you to your bed." she averted her gaze, he was the one who gave her the wounds, and his were from her and Ragna. He didn't feel guilt though.

"Why would you help him, me, no questions asked?" he narrowed his eyes at her, "You were sent to _brig me back._ It would have been your chance, bring us both in. So why."

She looked down at his harsh tone, "I- when I saw you two there, about to die, I felt so sad. Like I was about to lose two dear friends. And the more time I spend with the both of you, it feels as if I'm remembering memories forgotten in a dream."

He clenched his fists and bit back a snarl. _It's impossible, she can't really be her. She died! Years ago! Why would Noel have her memories..._

"How about,we shut up, and sleep till a reasonable hour." A raw voice interrupted them.

"Brother, you're awake!"

"Sorry for waking you!"

They spoke at the same time. Jin scoted closer to him with a smile on his face.

"Good to see you up and well, brother. Hey I'm just noticing this now but your hair really isn't blonde anymore like ou- mine; going grey early?" he said lightly, and received a glare in response. "Right, right, go on back to sleep."

He made eye contact with Noel and jerked his head to the doorway. She got the message and they left the room going to the kitchen.

"...Do you mind if I make brreakfast for us all?" she asked timidly as Jin started making a pot of black coffee.

"Hn go ahead,"

He swirled his coffee, sipped it tasting the bitter flavour contrasting the sweet smell of pancake filling the room. His thoughts were flying miles an hour trying to analyse the situation they were in. They'll send others after them, and if they cought wind of what actually happened...it would be no good.

(A/N) ok chapters may start taking a bit more than three days from here I'm not entirely sure on where I want to goo with this.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) thank you too everyone who has faved/followed/reviewed so far all the support really helps motivate me to write! c:

A few hours went by in silence. It should be fine to wake him up now, he stood abruptly making Noel look at him.

"It should be fine to wake him up now," he walked away and paused to say something not looking back, "Make him some of those pancakes, they... weren't bad"

He pressed his lips thinly, it was best to be civil, try repair their relationships; they were most likely stuck with each other from now on.

"Right," he didn't doubt she gave him a small smile even though he couldn't see it.

He sighed, Ragna looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. He reached out and lightly touched his cheek and brushed the silver hair out of his eyes.

"Time to wake up," he shook his shoulder a bit, but he only mumbled a bit. "Hey, Noel made food!"

That seemed to work, Ragna blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked at him, "Jin, what time is it now?"

"Mm about 8:30"

"I have to leave soon."

"We," He gently corrected, "here, let me help you sit up." He held his hand out and Ragna used it to pull himself up. Jin couldn't help the small smile that came to his face; brother was near him, touching him willingly, his hands felt strong.

_I want my arms around you in a hug, and my hand around your neck. Need to kill _No! He shook himself out of thought.

"I'll send her in."

He went in his office, to get his laptop, shouting to Noel that Ragna was up. When he walked back in she was in the chair again and he was eating breakfast. A scene flashed before his eyes, he saw two blonde figures in a field, the boy fussing over the girl.

"Jin?" the voice was muffled, the faces were blurred. Someone called him, those two were ignoring him though.

"Jin! are you okay?"

"Urg" he brought a hand to his head, he was snapped out of his thoughts, and saw Ragna and Noel looking at him. "Fine, just a head-ache."

He sat down at his spot by Ragna's feet. _What's the matter with me? All these distant memories, and insane thoughts. The more time I spend around these two..._

"In any case, I'm hacking into the main files now to see what the orders are... but I have no doubt they are sending more people after us." He started clicking away at the keyboard.

"But, wouldn't they just be able to trace it right here?" Noel asked.

"Tch, after a while yes, we'll be long gone by then." he sighed, "Once they confirm we're not at the previous location, this will be one of the first places they look. Or not because it's so obvious but- It's confirmed." he closed his laptop and stood.

"I'm not surprised, I know how they think." Ragna stated, "It's, kill on sight, right?"

Jin nodded, "Let's get ready"

"I don't know what you two are planning, but I have a job to do." Ragna scowled, "No way I'm working with you more than necessary."

He got a smile on his face and leaned close to him, talking in his ear, "Well nii-san, your injured... and let's say our goals aren't so conflicted anymore."

He pulled away, his brother giving him a calculating look. _Ah, I see that small blush Ragna... I assume he knows, but how to explain to her... we need to destory Hazama._

"Fine."

They had to be as unnoticeable as possible, Jin and Noel wore some casual clothes he had and Ragna had a grey cloak over his bright red outfit- as none of Jin's clothes would fit him. He packed a satchel with essentials they might need; some water, the medicine and first aid things, etc. He brought it to his shoulder.

"We'll take turns carrying it. Noel, you're not as well known as us but still don't let anyone look at your face too closely." he held back from sneering at that.

"Right!" she looked determined.

"Come on there's a place out in the far woods i know, if we can reach there, they won't easily trail us, and we can prepare."

"I-isn't that dangerous?" one look from him silenced her.

They were walking along the sidewalk blending in with the crowds when Ragna brought up in a low voice, "There's someone we should meet up with on the way if we can, tch, that rabbit-leech comes and goes when she wants though, annoying but i think she'd be helpful."

Jin acknowledged him with a humming noise, but glared ahead of him. _Who the hell is he talking about?_


	6. Chapter 6

Soldiers were beginning to swarm the streets, a bit too many for just regular patrol. Jin looked away from them, and Noel tried to hide her face with her hair. He felt Ragna'a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't try too hard, it'll draw attention where you're trying to do the opposite." he said, just loud enough for them to hear. She tucked her hair behind her ear, better she probably couldn't see before.

"Right, well obviously we are not used to sneaking around like a wanted-man." Jin teased.

"Hmph," he shoved the blond lightly.

They made it far with no trouble, the sun was high in the afternoon.

"How much farther is it?" Noel asked when they took a break on a public bench, each of them sipping from a bottle of water.

"Not too far," Jin answered a bit exasperated, but it was a reasonable question, "we just have to go through a small part of this town, then there's the edge of the woods. And we have to reach the far middle of it."

No one spoke for a few minutes, with nothing to say they just listened to the bustling people around them. Ragna lightly snored, his arms crossed and hood up over his eyes. He mentally sighed, We need to hurry but he needs to rest for a bit, i guess we all do.

"Excuse me, travelers." Jin's head snapped up at the new voice his heart beating fast, he didn't let it show on his face though.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen these people?" the soldier held up a long 'wanted' paper with crude drawings of the three of them. He looked bored, probably been doing this all day with no luck and didn't care much.

"Can't say I have," he drawled, "Is that what all this is about? It seemed like many more soldiers around than would be normal." Fake ignorance, seem innocent...

"You sure?" he nodded and the soldier looked at the sleeping man and nervous girl,

What about you."

"Nope," she shook her head. He sighed and mumbled something, sounded like moving on then. She breathed in relief when he was gone, "Oh my god, that was so close."

He nodded and shook Ragna gently, "We're moving on."

"What did I miss?" he yawned.

"Someone came by, questioning us, about...us. We were lucky it was no one that knew us personally, he only had the very badly drawn poster to go by, it didn't look anything like us."

He gave a sort of laugh, "Yea, i know how that is."

They packed up the bag and went on... Eventually, they made it deep into the woods, the air was different here, and everything was green. It was peaceful. The liitle cabin Jin spoke of before was worn looking, dusty, no one had been there in ages.

Noel set the bag on a table, and looked around, "It's...cosy."

"Hm" he made a non-committal sound, and looked through the cabinets for non-perishable food. Surprsingly they were still stocked with canned food and such.

"Well, home sweet home," Ragna wandered off to find the bed.

(A/N) hope you liked it! sorry this ch was a bit slow going, like i said i'm kinda just makin it up as i go


	7. Chapter 7

It took two weeks before they were all completely healed, and they were all starting to get on each other's nerves. But who wouldn't; being stuck together in a small place like this? To make it worse, Jin continued to have headaches while Noel tried to bond with them over forgotten memories, and Ragna attempted to ignore both of them.

Jin was outside leaning on the building watching as light slowly flickered through the dense trees. He'd been getting up early most days, and watching the sunset. It was calming, and pretty. Ragna came outside yawning and stretching. He smiled to himself, _nii-san is so cute._

"We heading out today or what?"

"It's not wise to just barge in and do whatever you like," he was about to protest but the blond kept talking, "We need a plan, and just waltzing in to try to kill Hazama, won't work, we'd have to go through hundrends of soldiers first and if we made it through that we'd be too weak to fight him... No,we should let _him_come to us, it's be him and one or two people he trusts to kill us."

"We don't even know what's going on there!" Ragna burst, "You said yourself they can't find us here."

"Not for a while," he stood up fully, "He's not stupid, just insane."

"So, what? You just expect me to keep waiting here like a coward? Well I can't doo that!"

Jin grabbed him by the front of his shirt, dragging his face infront of his own. "I won't let you die! Not by anyone's hands but my own!" he shouted back _but i don't think i want to anymore._

"Jin," Ragna spoke softer now; shit did he say that last part out loud. A light blush tinted his cheeks and he let go pulling back.

He went back inside, and Ragna followed him. They found Noel sitting on the couch looking worried.

"Um, I heard shouting, did you two start fighting?"

"No, no, just a... disagreement about what to do next." Ragna tried to console her. She didn't look like she believed him but nodded in understanding.

"Noel," Jin's voice took on an authorative tone, "Go back to the capitol, and bring information back here without getting seen. Then we can decide on a course of action. Are you up to this task?"

"Y-yes sir!" In a few minutes she was ready to go, "I'll be as swift as I can."

When she was departing through the trees, Ragna spoke up. "Well I guess that's something; thanks."

Jin's green eyes got a mischevious look to them and he swept over giving his brother a breif kiss on the lips before walking off hearing Ragna's confused sputtering behind him.

"Eh? What was that? Jin get back here!"

He laughed, _oh brother you're so, cute._ He sat down on the bed and hugged his knees. He couldn't go or Ragna would see how embarassed he was. This was ridiculous, he was more mature than this. _I can tell him my feelings but he won't return them. Well he must know now._

And they sat, both contemplating their feelings, waiting for that girl to return.

(A/N) apologies about the shortness of these last two chapters! i'm trying to update quickly though :3


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) sorry for how long it took! On top of this chapter being hard to write, I had to do a bunch of stuff this week; make birthday cards, take my friend out, apply at the bakery, get my licence... I know, excuses, excuses .

After a while, there was a knock on the door, Jin glanced over. He was actually the first to approach this? That's surprising.

"Hey, you, uh, don't have to hide in here all day." Ragna was out there. He stood up and walked over to the door, placing his hand on it. The barrier between them, it was a cool dark brown wood, like most of the house.

"You're not mad, Ragna?" he asked hopefully.

"Well," he sighed, still speaking through the closed door, "don't get the wrong idea here, it's weird, we're family, brothers... but no I'm not _mad_ persay."

"Great," he threw open the door, taking in Ragna's appearance. The elder stood there awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Jin attempted to throw his arms around him in a hug but Ragna held him back.

"I said don't get the wrong idea, stop pursuing this." he said sternly.

"Right, sorry." he smiled, Ragna would see eventually.

_Haha, you're so cute brother, I'll, **I'll kill you.**_ Jin jolted back at that thought, a flash of him crushing his brother's neck in his hands flashed. He brought his hand in front of his face, it was shaking; he could still feel the struggling breaths beneath his fingers, _That one wasn't a memory, what's wrong with me?_

"Hey, you okay?"

He closed his eyes, he can't tell him. What would he think? "Yeah, just a headache."

"Hm, you've been getting those a lot." he stated ambiguously.

"Yeah, well... Let's not just stand around in the hall." he said feeling uncomfortable.

They went back to the living room, making sure to sit on opposite ends of the couch. The time went by silently and full of boredom, doodling on a notepad he found. It was getting dark out when Noel came running in.

"Is something wrong, why were you running?" Ragna demanded, standing up. Jin continued scribbling ignoring the bustle.

"Oh, no, s-sorry to startle you, the sun was setting and I wanted to make it through the forest before nightfall." She placed a hand over her heart trying to calm her heartbeat and breathing, and took a seat. Ragna made a disgruntled noise and sat back down.

He put the pen down and flipped the pad closed. "That makes sense, you would get lost with out light. Well, report."

"Right, well, I made it there and it seemed pretty calm, not like it was when we left; the grunt soldiers aren't searching for us. I managed to over-hear one conversation it appears Tsubaki is on a special assignment, i can only assume it is connected."

"That's... it?" he didn't know what to expect but this was minimal.

"Well most of the day was spent going there and back!" she flushed and looked down. He could hardly blame her though.

"Well, it looks like I was right," he glanced at Ragna, "Hazama is moving out. Though I didn't expect him to use her."

"She was our friend." Noel explained to Ragna's questioning look, her voice full of emotion. She must be feeling betrayed, she also had trusted the green-haired bastard.

"She was your friend, just a classmate to me." he crossed his arms and leaned back. _So we wait._


	9. Chapter 9

The next days everyone was on high alert waiting for the tiniest thing to happen. Jin kept an eye on the other two to see if they reacted to the noises he would hear sometimes; they didn't of course, it wasn't really there.

_Maybe it _is_ worse, waiting and not knowing,_ he thought. But they were all prepared.

xxxxxx

The forest was silent, there was no warning when the door came crashing down. Hazama stood there with two girls at his side. Tsubaki was on one side but the other was unknown. Shit, who is that? She had short purple hair and an expressionless face. Ragna and Noel had out their weapons already, Jin unsheathed his sword a long ringing sounding through the tense air.

"Well, well, well. Jin Kisagagi, Ragna the Bloodedge, Noel Vermillion." The green haired man had a crazy grin on his face and tipped his hat at each name before throwing it off. "What a lovely day it is, we're here to kill you."

With that they attacked. Noel started shooting at the purple haired girl and Ragna and Jin both swung for Hazama. He and Tsubaki blocked the uncoridinated attacks leaving them to fall back a bit.

Jin sent out an explosion of ice and called out to his brother, "Just take her out quickly, I want to deal with Hazama!"

"No way!" He brought his sword down in an arc of dark energy.

He mentally cursed at the other but focused his attention on Tsubaki. He could tell by the look on her face she was hesitant to attack him. She went down easily. He walke over to her and shoved his sword through her heart to make sure she was dead.

He looked back at the others, his eyes widened in horror. They were dead, all of them, how? Ragna! When he tried to walk over his back was slashed. _What the hell? _He turned around to see his opponent standing there, her breathing ragged. He dared a quick glance back, the others were still fighting their own battles. The world around him was warping, he couldn't trust his eyes it had been another illusion. He closed his eyes, letting instinct take over, he froze her body and shattered it to pieces. No way she could live through that.

Jin obsereved the others; Ragna was holding up against Hazama, he has that ability to take energy from his enemy and heal himself, he should win _I almost don't trust myself to help; what if I start seeing things again and kill nii-san? Well I wouldn't really mind killing that bitch, I should __**both of them, all of them. I could do it now.**_Shit! He stabbed himself in the leg with hi sword. It was getting out of hand, he would just let them fight.

There was something off about Noel and that girl. He narrowed his eyes watching them, neither girl had any emotion. A couple times they exchanded words in a flat tone, it sounded like some sort of command.

All of a sudden a whir of green flew past him, his gaze followed it, Hazama's head, detached from his body. Ragna was wiping blood off his face, and leaned on his sword.

"That was harder than I thought it would be." he grinned ironically and Jin just blinked at him.

The purple haired girl made a strangled noise and fell over in a series of sparks and small explosions eminating from her body, and Noel started twitching and fell over too.

"What the hell!?" Ragna voiced Jin's thoughts and they both walked over to examine the bodies. "Well she's most definately dead, but Noel seems to be, alive."

Jin kicked the purple haired girl's body over, her face, _her fucking face_, it's the same as theirs. "They're both androids, like that sword bitch that almost killed us." A look of recognition went over his brother's face.

"Oh my, wasn't that interesting." They whirled around to see a young girl wearing a lolita dress, with long blonde hair in pigtails sitting in an open window.

"Rabbit." Ragna growled "What are you doing here?"

_Oh so this is her, _Jin glared at the new comer.

"Just observing the goings on." she delicately sipped a cup of tea. "Interesting. It appeares things aren't resetting."

That caught Jin's attention, what did she mean by that? The girl called for someone named Valkenheim to collect the head of Hazama. He appeared and vanished as if by magic. Seriously what's going on?

"I know of a place to take her." she placed the now empty teacup down and the four of them vanished in the same fashio as her butler.

(A/N) sighs i can't write fight scenes well. but it's a bit longer than usual yea? :) i guess it's kinda obvs where they're going to wind up eh


	10. Chapter 10

They arrived in a place with a warm atmosphere in the same fashion they left the cabin. Jin cluched his stomach, that method of travel is so odd. He looked around, Ragna and the girl were standing by him and Noel was laying on the floor. There was a woman with... rather large breasts wearing traditional clothing, she was arguing with a cat-girl. _Why were we brought here?_

She seemed to finally notice the new-comers, and shooed out cat-girl.

"Bye Boobie Lady!" Tao called as she bounded out the door.

"Miss Litchi Faye Ling. I am Rachel Alucard," she spoke with an amused smile, "As you can see we require your assistance."

_This young woman is a doctor?_

"I can see that." the brunette woman spoke stiffly and worked quickly to move Noel to a cot.

xxxxxxx

"I've stabilized that girl, and taken care of your wounds. Who are you people?"

"That's not your concern, we'll pay you and be on our way." Jin bit out, he was almost wishing Noel _had_ died, their time together didn't necessarily mean he liked her now. _And that damn vampire left us here. Well, at least she did help... What's with her though?_

"I'm not stupid! I know who you are, I just wanted to see if you'd tell me." she softened her gaze a bit, "This is a clinic and I'll treat you till you're all well enough to leave."

"Hn," he lay back down and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"How long should it take for us to be able to leave," Ragna asked.

"A couple days... Noel needs to be able to walk easily. The trauma to her body is rather unusual" the doctor replyed.

He sighed and followed Jin's example, laying down to rest. Litchi took the cue to leave and went to her own quarters. After a little while Jin spoke up.

"Ragna?" he spoke softly, "I realized something."

"Mmh?" he sounded sleepy; so cute.

"I don't feel the urge to kill you anymore." Jin said this with elation, he had been thinking on it for a while. Since they left, it didn't take long for him to notice that his head wasn't in pain (and it had nothing to do with receiving medical treatment) and he wasn't having conflicting thoughts about his brother. And no visions.

"...Great." he said sarcastically and muttered under his breath, it sounded like crazy bastard.

"No, hear me out," Jin proceeded to explain his thoughts and exactly his feelings, concluding that it stopped, because they killed Hazama. "I know it was his fault all those years ago too."

Ragna was silent for what seemed like forever before he spoke, "I guess I believe you... You think this has anything to do with what Rachel said? Something about things not resetting."

"Of course it does." Jin scoffed, "Not like she'll explain to us though, so... can we just put it behind us?" He reached his hand out to his brother.

"Yeah, we'll see how things go from here." He held his hand across the cots before rolling over and sleeping.

xxxxxxx

The next day Noel woke up, tired, but feeling okay.

"Ah g-good morning." she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her eyes widened, "How did we get here?"

"What do you remember?" Jin asked.

"We were... waiting for Hazama and Tsubaki to show up..." she trailed off knowing something was amiss.

"There was a third person there, you battled her and won but were knocked out." Ragna supplied, deciding not to tell her the truth about what she is. "We're at a clinic right now."

"Ah."

"We should try and contact Makoto to get things cleared up... she'd most likely be in charge, or at least have some pull, with Hazama and Tsubaki dead." Jin said, and Noel nodded. He walked away to find Litchi.

He gave her the money and asked if there was a phone he could use before they left.

"Yes, right over there." she pointed to a phone hanging on the wall, you do that, i have some things to discuss with Noel!" she grabbed a pile of clothes from the other room and walked over to the blonde girl.

_Odd_ Jin thought, and dialled Makoto's personal cell number.

The doctor came up to Noel holding various outfits with a big smile, "You just have to try these on, they're too small for me, but I know they'll look cute on you."

Noel blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I- I don't think I want to."

"But, you'd get more use out of them than me." she tilted her head in a pout, she just wanted to play dress up. With that movement, Noel noticed the little panda in her hair.

"That panda," her eyes shined looking at it, it was so cute!

"Ah, Lao Jiu? You can play with him if you agree~ " she pulled the curtain to block Ragna's view who was staring with a confused expression.

And so, Noel had a few new outfits and got to cuddle a cute panda.

Jin returned to find Noel wearing a similar dress to the doctor and blushing with a panda. He sighed and sat next to Ragna.

"How did it go?"

"It's fine... when can we leave."

"Hopefully soon." he grumbled about girls being weird. Jin risked leaning on him, closing his eyes hoping not to get pushed away. Ragna tensed for a second but accepted his touch warmly.

(A/N) hope you liked it! long again ^.^ sorry about the odd pov change at the end. i'm thinking maybe one or two more chapters :3


	11. Chapter 11

They were able to meet with Makoto and clear things up. The squirrel girl was happy to have her friends back and take all three of them off the wanted list after hearing a thorough explanation. There was a lot of paperwork to do, but everything should go smoothly. After little debate, Ragna agreed to come back and live with Jin at his house, there wasn't really anywhere else for him to go.

"So, Noel and I are going to take back our old positions... What are you going to do now that it's over?" Jin asked Ragna, blowing on a cup of tea to cool it off, and handing one to his brother as he sat on the couch. Yellow sunlight filtered in through the window, creating a warm, soft atmosphere.

"I don't know," he mused, "Maybe become a jack-of-all-trades, just do whatever for money if I can do it."

"Whatever you want... is fine." he shifted, placing his hand over Ragna's "Just, stay with me."

"Don't worry." Ragna leaned forward slowly, and placed his mouth on Jin's. He closed his eyes and pushed forward, loving the feel of the other's lips. After a few more seconds they pulled back but kept their faces fairly close. His brother lightly brushed his fingers on his cheek, just as he had done while he was hurt.

"I love you." he murmered. His chest was warm and his heart was pounding, things really went too good to be true.

"Love you too."

(A/N) The End! cheesy ending weee... *bows* _I am so **sorr****y**_ for how long this took and how short this chapter is but I just didn't have inspiration to write it

BIG THANK YOUS to all of you who reviewed, followed, favourited, or just read this story! :)


End file.
